Closure
by Simply Kim
Summary: Hope... Hakkai did not want Sanzo to lose it, because he knew... he absolutely knew... that if he did lose it completely, he too would crumble with him.


TITLE: **Closure**

PART: **One-Shot**__

PAIRING: **Cho Hakkai Genjo Sanzo**

GENRE: **Implied Yaoi (Angst / Romance)**

DISCLAIMERS: **The series I'm referring to does not belong to me… only this weird story does.**

NOTES: **Blah **or **_Blah _**is for emphasis. **_/Blah/_ **is for conversations over the phone or flashbacks (if any). _/Blah/_ is for the conscience or whatever inner voice there is talking. _Blah _is for thoughts or random Japanese words. Some of these words are footnoted at the end of every page (I'm beginning to understand the need for footnotes in fiction. Thank you dear friend, you know who you are. XD).

* * *

**CLOSURE**

* * *

"Sanzo, do you think we can do it?"

Genjo Sanzo, true to his reputation, just gave a puff of cigarette smoke and slid a meaningful glance at his companion. "Maybe." He offered helpfully, turning back to the scenery outside. Disturbing scenery in which the rain fell in huge torrents, screening the vibrant landscape visible just this afternoon.

Hakkai felt a twinge of something deep in his heart. He had let go of Kana a long time ago... and what happened that rainy night as well, however, Sanzo obviously hadn't yet. Even after all this time, he still couldn't. Maybe because it was rooted deeper... after all, Komyou Sanzo was the one who single-handedly raised him as his own son.

It was hard to lose someone you knew since birth... or at least, since you learned how to care.

So why was he feeling pain as well?

He did not know... or he had a vague idea but did not know if that was it. It was quite confusing, really.

"Sanzo... do you think we can do it?" He asked again, anxiously now than before. He was dying to hear energising words from who he considered was their party's leader... he wanted to hear encouraging undertones from his usual answer of...

"Maybe."

There it was again... that nameless twinge. What was it that spurred his emotional side tonight? Was it the rain? Was it the memory of his crude past? Or was it the forlorn quality in Sanzo's voice? Or was it... the tint of hopelessness in Sanzo's normally determined eyes?

Hopelessness... maybe that was it. He did not want Sanzo to lose whatever hope he had of finding closure to this journey they were in. A hope of finding a positive closure that would not risk more lives that what was spilled now – humans and demons alike. A hope of finding closure... that would make him stop running away from the past. He did not want Sanzo to lose it, because he knew... he absolutely knew... that if he did lose it completely, he too would crumble with him.

Hakkai's life now practically revolved around him... ensuring his safety even if he stubbornly did not want to be saved... ensuring his contentment even if he turned him often away. Sanzo's moods were unpredictable... but for him, for he was the focal point of his existence now... Sanzo's moods were predictable. He knew every phase as if he knew the backs of his hands.

The only thing that boggled his mind was the question of 'Why?' Why was Sanzo that way? The need to explore was strong... but the anxiety was stronger. He was not the type to worry over such thing... and yet he was. Perhaps unconsciously he was searching for something... more definite?

"Sanzo..." He started again, only to be cut off abruptly by the gently reproving tone of his friend.

"Hakkai." Sanzo started. "I may not be sure we can do it without any kind of Godly intervention..."

He grasped on to his every word... his anxiety was slipping... he did not know why but it was...

"All I'm sure of, is that whatever it is we will face tomorrow, or the next day... or the day after that..."

Sanzo gave him a diminutive smile.

"We will have the upper hand, as long as we fight them together."

And Hakkai smiled readily back.

* * *

**OWARI**

* * *

_A/N: I feel so weird after writing this... does it qualify as a PWP? XD I have no idea. All I know is that it seemed pretty vague. I mean, I have the issue down pat, but the way I presented it made it seem... less concrete than what I was aiming for. Sighs But I do hope you enjoyed reading it! _


End file.
